Hazama (Blazblue)
Appearance Hazama's appearance is taken after the shady, creepy archetype. He is depicted with bright green hair and an ever-present smile with his eyes closed, belying a demonic nature. He wears a simple black suit with a white shirt underneath, short brown gloves, and brown steel-toed shoes. He dons a pair of black trousers held up by two brown belts. He completes the outfit with a black fedora hat to close the shady visage. Upon revealing himself as Terumi, he removes his hat and tie, his hair spikes upward, and he opens his eyes, which are gold with snake-like slits for pupils. His smile also becomes that of a psychopathic killer. In his ghost form, he appears as a black apparition with a vague humanoid outline and green veins. His facial features consist of a single beady green eye and a red mouth curled into an eerie, wide smile. Terumi wears a hooded yellow cape along with long black ribbons across his arms. He also retains a few articles of clothing from his Hazama persona, including an open shirt beneath his vest that shows his chest, two belts, and black pants. Personality Hazama maintains a calm and quiet demeanor around most people, pretending to be harmless as a member of the Intelligence Department. He claims to hate fighting and prefers to avoid conflict. This, however, is simply a guise to his true nature. When people see through it, he shows his true colors as selfish and manipulative; destroying other people's lives and twisting their beliefs for his own gain. He has no qualms with killing those who get in his way, and does not seem to show any kind of remorse for his actions. When he reveals his true self as Yūki Terumi, he becomes quite sadistic and insane in nature, relishing in others' misery and suffering (both physicallt and mentally). Terumi takes every opportunity to upset others by mocking them, deliberately provoking them, or even bringing up and prodding at a sensitive topic; all for his own enjoyment. However, he also harbors a cold and ruthless side when someone upsets or irritates him (excessively), in which case he starts torturing them excessively. While of this stands, he actually tries his best to keep calm and avoid hurting those he spends a lot of time with. The above mainly applies to those he doesn't know or doesn't like. He's one of the worst guys to have on your bad side. Love and Romance Hazama falls for who he falls for. If someone falls for him without him showing any interest first, he's likely to use it against them in some way or another and never actually get with them. However, if he shows interest first, then it's okay to go with it. For romance, he's surprisngly good; he likes romantic dinners, watching movies, and simply walking with them aimlessly. On a date with him, everything's good until someone scews something up; at that point, it's best to just leave as quickly as possible and drag him along. Otherwise, things can get pretty ugly. For flirting, he's mainly indirect to see if someone's interested or to see how they react. He may say something like "You look like a guy/girl who likes classy men" or "How do you feel about snakes?". Something to note that when getting into a relationship, they're automatically dragged into all his things in his eyes. If he kills someone and gets caught, it wasn't just him; they helped too. However, this goes both ways, because that means he gets dragged into your stuff. If someone messes with them, he's perfectly fine shutting them up forever.